Erase My Scars
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Infidelity brought the two friends together. Creating a moment they will never forget in his office as he helped her erase her scars.


**So this came out of nowhere… again. I need something for my over imagination. Meh, I'll pass xD. So I hope you guys enjoy the random smut and review when you are satisfied.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Song: Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin**

Ichigo watched her day in and day out. She was a hard worker and very determined woman but one thing always made her seem weak. Her boyfriend. He would come into her cubical either drunk and horny or asking for her hard earned money. Ichigo would see a determined look in her eyes spark for just a moment before she gave in to his sweet words and gave him what he wanted. Ichigo could tell the young journalist was always crapped on by her boyfriend and yet she would always come right back to him every night. Her friends had told her multiple times to leave the moron but she always shook her head and said 'He will eventually grow up.'

About a week ago, while Ichigo was drowning himself in liquor, he saw her boyfriend enter with another woman. He watched with burning eyes as they both showed public affection that only a couple would do. Now that Ichigo knew of the infidelity, he had to inform Rukia.

Rukia had been his best friend elementary, he only two years older then the spitfire Kuchiki. Back before the cheating fool entered their lives, Rukia was much happier and rebellious child. One of the reasons why Ichigo's feelings for her increased over the years. When they started college, they met said fool and everything fell apart. Rukia was no longer allowed to spend as much time as she did with Ichigo due to her boyfriend's jealousy.

At the time, Ichigo thought Rukia would come to her senses and leave her idiot of a boyfriend behind. That was two years ago and no matter how many times they broke up, they were back together before he knew it. Ichigo had attempted to confront Rukia but never went through with his plans. The last straw was when Rukia came into the office, a large bruise on her leg and upper arm.

Ichigo looked over from his office to Rukia's cubical. Ichigo had taken over the biggest newspaper in Karakura Town and had Rukia become the papers music report. She had a wonderful taste in music so if any up and coming band or artist had a good review from the Kuchiki, they were sure to go places. If given a bad review, the band or artist never showed their face.

His hazel eyes snapped to his clock. It was late now but it was Saturday. The day he and Rukia would go out and try to have a good time. Sadly, their good times were always ruined by her boyfriend. Never even lasting more then an hour. Tonight, Ichigo had something else in mind. For too long he had kept his silence.

Now was the time for him to make his move. Rukia waved goodbye to the last of her coworkers before stepping into Ichigo's office. Her vanilla perfume invaded his nose and he loved the sweet fragrance radiating off her small body. Rukia gave a small smile before sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Ready to go out now, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, trying her best to keep the fake smile on her face. Ichigo had his head on his interlocked fingers so his lower face was hidden from view. He raised an eyebrow before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Rukia, we need to take about something." Ichigo said, making Rukia's smile fall.

"Okay, what is it?"

Ichigo sat up straight in his chair before leaning back. His eyes drifted to bruise on her arm barely hidden underneath her shirt before looking back up to her eyes when she pulled the fabric down to hide the noticeable mark.

"Where did you get the bruises on your leg and arm?" Ichigo said, narrowing his gaze when Rukia shrugged her shoulder.

"I fell." Rukia quickly stated. It was obvious to Ichigo that Rukia had repeated the lie so much that it was natural for her to state it so calmly. Though when her eyes met his, she shifted under his intense gaze and looked away.

"Liar. It was him, wasn't it." Ichigo said, remaining eerily calm as Rukia began to sweat. She bit her lower lip before nibbling on it gently. Her eyes suddenly turned to glare at him before she stood up.

"That's none of your business, Ichigo." Rukia said, Ichigo have a low scoff before closing his eyes.

"It's none of my business that my closest friend is being attacked by a cheating bastered? Don't give me that crap, Rukia." Ichigo said, opening his eyes to see Rukia was visibly hurt.

Ichigo sensed that this was the first time Rukia had heard of her boyfriend's infidelity since she slowly sat back down on the chair. A hand covered her heart and tears could be seen slipping from the corner of her eyes. She took a deep, trembling breath before looking back up to Ichigo.

"He's… He's cheating on me…? Again?" Rukia said, more to herself then to Ichigo.

She bowed her head in shame and clenched her jaw as she tried to hold back her sob. She opened her eyes, more tears escaping from her heartache, when a pair of strong arms enveloped her small grasp. Rukia went tense in the embrace, holding her breath when the scent of his cologne surrounded her. At the same time, she felt safe in his embrace. She always did when Ichigo would hold her, though she did not like to admit it. Rukia slowly began to relax in his grip, sobbing silently and holding onto the arms around her.

"I'm an idiot." Rukia cried softly, closing her eyes when Ichigo wiped away her tears.

"No. You were just trapped. I'm here to release you now, Rukia." Ichigo said, holding her tighter in his embrace.

"What can you do, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She gave a small gasp and a shiver ran up her spine when she felt him bury his face into her neck, inhaling her scent before gently kissing the nap of her neck.

"I can help you forget him. I can erase your scars." Ichigo softly whispered into her ear. He caught her earlobe in between his teeth and gently nibbled at the tender flesh, making Rukia blush and dig her nails into his arms. He released her lobe before kissing her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Will you let me do that, Rukia?" Ichigo whispered, his hand now rubbing her bruised arm lovingly. Rukia felt her own emotions for the man behind her slowly begin to bubble up to the surface. How many times had she tried to get rid of those feelings? Too many to count. So as his hand slowly went up her thigh, raising her short black skirt, she only nodded before tilting her head back to get a better look at his tanned face.

"Help me erase my scars, Ichigo."

* * *

><p>The desk was now shoved into the wall and Rukia could feel the room heat up as their bare skin rubbed against one another. She tasted the salty skin of his shoulder and almost purred when she felt Ichigo rub against her moist core. Rukia threw her head back, along with her fears, and allowed Ichigo to do what he pleased.<p>

She found her chest press against Ichigo's desk. Her nipples hardening as they moved up and down the rough wood. Ichigo licked the bottom of her bare back, slowly leading his way to her neck before biting down gently. Rukia gave a small mewl, making Ichigo's cock swell and twitch.

"I've waited for so long for this moment, Rukia. I won't be able to hold back." Ichigo whispered into her. He was warning her due to his large size and her small frame. She only turn to look over her shoulder to give him a heated glare.

"You said you were going to help me forget. I don't care how you do it, just help me." Rukia muttered, closing her eyes in satisfaction when she felt Ichigo's cock run up and down her soaked pussy lips.

He kissed her cheek one more time before roughly shoving himself into her wet cunt. Ichigo groaned loudly, feeling as if Rukia's sugary walls were going to pull him in. Rukia cried out in satisfaction, feeling filled by the thick cock inside of her.

Ichigo slowly created a chaotic rhythm. First, he would take slowly and long thrust into her wanton body. Then he'd be animalistic and pound into her body, making her scream his name in pure please.

Emotional pain was leaving her soul as Ichigo pumped in and out. His teeth leaving gentle marks on her shoulders. Rukia's mouth was wide open as she felt his thick member sawing into her withering body. Her knuckles were turning white from her holding onto the desk but she didn't care.

Ichigo gave growls and grunts of pleasure whenever Rukia gyrated her hips to meet his powerful thrust. It made his balls clench and his cock throbbing deep inside of her. His eyes never left her sweat covered face. He felt pride to know that he could make the strong woman beneath him turn into a puddle of need.

He threw his head back as he allowed his animalistic need take control. Pounding roughly into her screaming and wither body.

Rukia felt heat run through her body as she was pushed harder into the desk. Her blood was running rampant through her veins and every nerve in her body felt like they were on fire. A sweet and oh-so satisfying fire that left her wanting more burns.

Her breath hitched as she felt Ichigo pulse deep inside of her and she closed her eyes. Ichigo knew he was close to cumming but he did not stop his ruthless assault on her body until she came for him. For him and him alone.

Finally, one thrust had her screaming his name to the heavens. Rukia felt like her body exploded and landed into a pit of ecstasy. She moaned her satisfaction, allowing Ichigo to cum soon after. His thick hot seed filled her and even over flooded, his seed now on her inner thigh.

Rukia had never experience such a mind-numbing orgasm but she enjoyed how sensitive it made her body. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt Ichigo breathing heavily on her neck and gave a soft mewl when his hand rubbed her thigh. He pulled out slowly, more of his seed and her juices spilling out but something else spilled out as well that made Ichigo feel guilty. Bits of her blood could be seen and he watched her face as she sat up and looked down to see the blood.

"I'm so-"

A soft pair of lips stopped his sentence and he smirked into the kiss.

"You're helping me forget. I don't care if I bleed like crazy, you were just trying to help me. Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia whispered when she pulled away. Ichigo cupped her face before kissing her nose gently.

"Next, we need to get rid of that fucker. And I have the perfect idea." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>The man fell on his knees when he saw an eviction notice on the apartment he shared with Rukia. His belongings were still there but Rukia's were already in Ichigo's trunk. Ichigo watched as the man began to walk toward them, his eyes set on hurting Rukia. A quick jab to his head had the man falling down, blood gushing from his nose. He quickly covered his face as he groaned in agony, his eyes watching the two people above him.<p>

"I'm leaving you with the man I had an affair with while we were still together. Karma is a bitch, isn't it? Have fun being homeless." Rukia spitefully said before kissing Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo smirked at Rukia before giving the man one last kick. Holding her hand was they walked away from the creator of Rukia's scars.

**Yeah, so I didn't wanna name the guy who did that to Rukia. You guys can choose which Bleach guy did it and watch joyfully as he gets suckered punch by Ichigo =3. Bai-Bai and remember to review!**


End file.
